


Dirk: Introduce the newest member of the team.

by PhoenixAccio



Series: Like One Sundered Star fics [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Dirk's been working on a project.





	Dirk: Introduce the newest member of the team.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like One Sundered Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869819) by [oriflamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriflamme/pseuds/oriflamme). 



\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

`` **** GC: AND SO 1T 3NDS, OR4NG3 CR34MC1CL3  
TT: And so it ends.  
TT: And so it begins, can't forget that.  
GC: Y3P  
GC: 1 C4N'T BEL1EVE 1T'S R34LLY OV3R  
TT: Neither can I, sometimes. It's weird.  
TT: Sometimes it feels like another crack is just around the corner, and then it's never there when you look.  
GC: 1 KNOW WH4T YOU M34N  
GC: SOM3T1M3S 1 TH1NK 4BOUT WH4T 1T WOULD B3 L1KE 1F TH3 G4ME H4D N3V3R H4PP3NN3D  
TT: Earth would never have been destroyed.  
GC: 34RTH N3V3R WOULD H4V3 B33N R3CR34T3D  
GC: W1TH TH4T T4STY SOUR 4PPL3 MOON  
GC: 1 M1GHT ST1LL B3 A L3G1SL4C3R4TOR  
GC: OR W1TH SOLLUX IN STUP1D C4N4D4 1 GU3SS  
GC: VR1SK4S 1NS1ST4NCE ON BR34KING 1MPORT4NT L4WS SO SH3 C4N P1TCH 1T UP W4SN'T 4 G4M3 CONSTRUCT PROB4BLY  
TT: Roxy, Jake, Jane, and I might still be brainwashed in Dr. Dienek's lab, killing people on command.  
TT: Unless Roxy somehow managed to get us out of there with our heads intact. We might've lost Jane permanently, maybe Jake, too.  
GC: TRU3  
GC: M4YB3 TH1S HORNB34STSH1T G4M3 W4SN'T TOT4LLY PO1NTL3SS  
TT: Maybe.  
GC: WH4T3VER  
GC: W3 C4NT CH4NG3 1T 3V3N 1F W3 W4NT3D TO  
GC: WH1CH W3 DON'T  
GC: TRUST M3 1M TH3 M1ND GUY  
TT: I'll admit, after all that awful shit, I think this is a pretty sweet reward.  
TT: Chilling on a tropical island in a brand new reality we helped make.  
GC: YOU H4V3 4 PO1NT, OR4NG3 CR34MC1CL3  
TT: You're damn right I do.  
TT: Actually, I do have something else to tell you, before you leave.  
TT: Someone you should meet.  
GC: M33T?  
TT: I was messing around with the computers in the lab, trying to see what I could do with the system.  
TT: And I remembered something I was working on before we left Earth. Or Earth number 1 I guess.  
GC: GO ON  
TT: For a while Jake was really into AIs. He'd see them in movies and stuff and think it was the shit.  
TT: So I started working on something.  
TT: Nepeta helped. She's surprisingly good with computers.  
TT: And I think I finally got it to work.  
TT: I'm showing it--  
TT: Him.  
TT: I'm showing _him_ to you first, to see how he takes to people, but I'll unleash him on the group memos if it goes well.  
TT: Terezi, there's someone I'd like you to meet.  
TT: Hello, Terezi.


End file.
